Guardian
by GoLeft
Summary: I turned to Mysti eyes watery and frantic,not understanding.she didn't look at me but her frame radiated sadness."I'm sorry," she said "I coulbn't protect you both."
1. How It Began

**so this is my first fic. so a little slack would be nice though flames are welcome but expect sarcastic comment in return. I also welcom ideas and productive critisim. also a little something about me is i enjoy fics. where bella isn't a normal human or human at all so if you don't like those i sujest you leave now. thats about it so on with the story!**

Disclaimer: i no own twighlight or its characters  


* * *

Guardian 

* * *

Hi I'm 11 and my name is Mary Alice, but everyone calls me Allie. Its been 3 months since my mom's murder. I now live with my father and step-mom in the big NY,NY. My dad's name is Charlie, and his wife's name is Kelsey. Charlie is tall and lean with brown hair, and Kelsey is an average sized red-head.(**A/N:** we no like step mom in this story).

Its September 13th and Charlie is getting me a guard dog for my birthday. He's been buggin' me about it ever since mom died. Talkin' about, "you need protection, I'm gonna get you a dog, it'll give your old man a piece of mind." I mean I love my dad to death but, sheesh! Even Kelsey tuned him out eventually. So guess what we're on our way to the pet shop down on 1st street. We park our car which by the way is a white empalla or Chevy-I was never good with cars-Outside the shop. We walked in and Charlie said hi to the clerk. "Hey Jen!" Jennifer is 5ft. blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a pink v-neck sweater with grey pants and peep toe heels. 'Weird things to wear for a person who works at a pet shop,' I thought. "Hiya Charlie watcha lookin' for?" she called back. "I'm lookin' for a guard dog for my Mary Gold." he replied. That was his nickname for me, meaning no one else could call me that. Jennifer said, " Right this way." I'm grumblin' the entire way. Don't get me wrong I love animals, I just don't liked being fussed over and over protected.

She lead us over to this large wall full of caged puppies. There were soo many! From Tea-cup chiwawa's to Great danes. And Saint Bernards to Pit Bulls.  
I walked down the aisle completly bored, not finding any breed I wanted. That was untill I git to the end of the aisle. There in the last cage was the strangest puppy I've ever seen.  
It looked like a mixed breed between a huskey and a wolf.

The puppy was also the strangest colors. Snow white with the lightest streak of blue going from the conner of its eye down the side of its face across the shoulder blade to end at the top of its hind leg. It did this on both sides. But when I saw its eyes, thats when I fell in love. They were a lemony yellow color.I was hypnotized, I couldn't look away even ifmyh life depended on it. The eyes they just called to me. Whitout looking away I asked Jennifer if it was a girl or a boy. She walked behind me and said, " Its a girl."

The puppy was also diffrent in attitude. She wasn't jumping around barking or napping, she was just laying there staring rigth back at me. Never taking my eyes off the dog I said, "I want her." Charlie said, " Are you sure?" I just nodded. He shrugged, turned to Jennifer and said, "We'll take 'er!" She took out a key, unlocked the cage and handed the puppy to me. She then looked at me weirdly. I always hated when people did that so I snapped, "what!?!" "oh!, nothing she just usually growls at people who touch her besides me."

Then she just shrugged and led us to the cash register. "Alright, that'll be.......$299.99." Charie handed her something I wasn't really paying attention. I was caught up in my new puppy. The next thing I new we were walking out the store,and getting in the car. "So," dad started, " watcha gonna call 'er?" I looked at her again and something struck me as mystical about her, mysterious if you will. I looked bavk at my dad and said "Mysti," with finalty.

* * *

alright so this chapter is like reeeeeeeaaaaaly important it leads to some things. and dont worry i will try to bring in the cullens asap. also ill try to make th echapters longer but you know school and jackass teachers. 1 more thing for those who are confused yes mary alice is bella that is why this chapter is soooooooo important


	2. Dammit All!

* * *

Dammit All!!

I sat on my bed in Forks,W.A remembering _that_ day. It was one of the best days of my life, but it started my wost nightmare. 2 years after I got Mysti, my mom's killer found us-or rather me. I was at the park with Mysti playing fetch, when _he _made his appereance. He wasn't in my perephial vision when Mysti froze in the middle of teh game and darted to my side. She stiffened and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Then she surprised me by growling. Mysti never growled at anyone-besides Kelsey,but since I stayed in my room so did Mysti,so they rarely saw each other-. I froze too, it finally clicked that we were in danger

Then I realized...we had to get out of here. I grabbed her collar and began to tug."C'mon girl, we gotta go!" But she didn't budge, and I started to panic. That's when I say him. I would never forget those blood-red eyes. "Well,well,well, looky what we have here." As he advanced Mysti coiled to spring, and I still struggled to pull her away. When this _inhumanly-_beautiful cold-blooded killer was no more than 20ft. from me , Mysti shot after him like a bat-outta-hell. And for a moment I saw a surprise in his crimson eyes she knocked him down. This confused me momentairily.

She was clawing and snapping at his face. Her teeth trying too find purchase on him and hold. And he was powerless to stop it. All my previous confusion vanished as he shot Mysti 15ft. in the air,and began to run for the woods. I started to sob,fearing she would break something when she came back down. But she landed gracefully on her feet and took off after him again. I sat there...stunned,and wondering if I would ever see my best friend again. 10 minutes later Mysti returned to me, still stiff. Relief flooded my body.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, "Damn, he got away." I stumbled back a few steps,looking at Mysti with wide fearfull eyes. Then I herd, "There is no need to be afraid Allie its me, Mysti." "I-I-don't understand"

"I guess the truth would show itself eventually,........I'll explain." I looked at her warily but willing to trust, after all she is my best friend. She sat down so I followed. She explained to me that the world is not what it seems. And that werewolves,vampires,and shape-shifters are real. " But how is that possible.....and what are you?! Are you a shape-shifter?"  
"No I'm a Guardian. Guardians protect thier chosen humans from those who whish them ill will."

"Why me? Not that I'm not greatfull but why me?" She chuclked "We pick our humans based on personality and the purity of their heart. And once we choose them an unseprable bond forms. We are loyal to you and only you nothing can come between us." "Well there is on ecxeption, our mate's bonds to us are stronger, but we are like sisters maybe stronger, so that doesn't really count." I just nodded only getting the sister bond part. "She laughed and said, "You'll understand in time. I changed the subject. "So like, are all guardians, dogs?" "No we can be any mammal."  
"Ok so how dose say,...a farret protect some one?" she was laughing so hard she fell backwards. I just smiled."We all have a certain power that out weighs all the others. Say if your to small to make a phisical attak you could attack the mind or form a sheild. Every guardian can do these things its just certain powers are more dominate." "So what is your dominate power." " My power is phisical attack and if that doesn't work I form a phisical shield." "In other words," I started "All your dominate powers are phisical." she noded.

We got up and started the journey home. "Hey Mary Gold how was the park?", dad asked. "Um..it was fun dad." "Well go take a shower I'm sure you smell like the outside_." _that commment came from Kelsey. I never liked her, but she made Charlie happy so I kept my mouth shut. She really did love my dad it was me she didn't like. I must say the feeling was mutual.  
Mysti and I walked up to my to my room and talked for hours. We were really getting to know each other. She also explained more about the mythical world. Around 10:00p.m I started to get ready for bed. You know shower,brush your teeth,and all that good stuff. I guess your wondering how in the hell is this one of the best days of my life. Well that day is when I truely got my best friend,my sister and I wouldn't trade it for the world. But thats where my happines ends.

I woke up that night-or morning-at 2a.m to screaming,gun shots, and laughing. I turned to Mysti, eyes watery and frantic,not understanding. she didn't look at me,but her frame radiated sadness and regret. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you both. You are my first priority Allie." I understood then. the screaming was Kelsey, Charlie was firing the gun,and the laughing was coming from mom's killer. Everything stopped at that moment. The shots,the screaming,and the laughing. Then,sirens in the distance were herd. I was in shock everything pased in a blur.

All I could register was Mysti was in my lap, and ther were voices buzzing in the background.

That day Kelsey died.

That day my father died too.

I lost him. He's not the same anymore. All he does is sit on the couch,stare at the t.v,eat,and sleep. And there's nothhing I can do. I'm just a kid,......besides he won't talk anyway.

Some police related office said I had to change my name and move. I had always wanted to be named after my great-grandmother, Isabelle, so I choose Isabella. Charlie didn't want to change his name....so he didn't. The police moved us to Forks,Washington. That's how I got here in this always rainy town. I've been here for 3 years,and the whole time I've been home-schooled by some private teacher. But this year I'll be attending Forks High as a junior. I'll have to deal with all the stares rumors and whispers. Ugh! this year is going to suck.

Sencing my exasperation, Mysti looked at me."what's the matter?"  
"Nothing just thinking about school." she huffed and put her head down. I giggled at her, when she growled I laughed harder. Mysti liked going to school even less than I did. She _really_ didn't want to go. But she did it for me, and I loved her for it. She would be the only thing to get me through the year. Where ever I go Mysti goes no matter what.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

On Monday November,20th I started school. That day was today.

I drove my dad's white empalla-since he never went out anyway-to school,at least untill I could get my own car.  
I put Mysti on her leash and got out the car. "You know I hate this thing,its degrading," whined Mysti. I giggled and shook my head "Its just for show, you can take it off when we get home." All heads turned in my direction. Half the studnets stared at me and half stared at Mysti. "Are all kids like this?" asked Mysti. "No," I wispered back, "I think its just Forks."

We walked into a small building labeled "office". There was a red-headed woman at the desk. She looked to be about in her mid-fourties.  
I cleared my throat,and she looked up.

"Hi dear, how can I help you, by the way I'm ." I smiled slightly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm -." I didn't even get to finish my sentence. "Oh! your the new student. Nice to meet you!"

She handed me some papers and pionted to one sheet I had to get signed by my teachers and returned to the office. Right as I was about to turn and leave she said something that made me burn with rage. But I couldn't act on it. "I heard about your mother,........I'm sorry." My face hardened, my eyes grew cold,and Mysti bared her teeth sencing my mood.

"It's not your fault." I said my vioce flat and emotionless.

I had to tug on Mysti's leash once to remind her where we were. She wasn't lying about that bond thing. When I felt something she felt it too,and vise versa. It all mattered on how we reacted to the emotion. And when I was mad or tense Mysti acted defensivley instanly.(A/N: spell check!) As we began to walk towards the the door she stopped me......again.

"Isabella?" I turned around, "Yes?" I raised one eyebrow "Um....,"she started "The dog?"-I geuss she didn't notice her earlier.

This time I stared her in her eyes and glared, "She's my guard dog." I said coldly " Check with the police if need be, now if you don't mind I don't want to be late on my first day."  
The whole time I was talking Mysti was growling taking in my tone and mood. I pulled her out of the small room before she attacked the ignorant woman...and before I let her.

While walking to class I regreted the way I acted. The poor woman didn't know how close Mysti and I were, and what Mysti's job was. 'oh well,' I thought ' what's done is done.'

I walked into my first period class-which is english by the way-and hand the slip I had to get signed to the teacher. "" the name tag on the desk read .

"Ah yes, Isabella ni-"

"Bella" I ut him off. He looked ticked, it was funny actually.

"Yes, well Bella have a seat in the back."

Mysti had wanted to wait outside untill I was told to take my seat. I could understand. She wasn't used to so much attention, and niether was I for that matter.

"Mysti" I called.

A few heads turned in my direction when I called her. Others either didn't hear or didn't care. That was untill Mysti walked in.  
looked at me with angry eyes. I didn't even flinch.

"Look kid I don't know how you did it at your old school, but animals aren't allowed in here." He looked smug. HA! don't make me laugh.  
I gave him the same expression I did .

"If you have a problem with Mysti you can call the office,and they'll tell you she's allowed here. Also my name is not 'kid' its Bella. I will not answer to anything more or anything less, I deserve the same respect you do."

His face was red but he looked resigned. He called the office anyway-the dumbass-and his face looke even redder this, time from embarassment. I silenty laughed at him. Most kids looked at me in awe for standing uo to the teacher, especialy on my first day. Others looked at me in envey.....why, I didn't know.  
Mysti sat at my side stiff from all the looks in our direction. I patted her head twice to let her know I was ok ...........for now.

The rest of my classes before lunch went the same as my fisrt. **(A/N: her schedule will be posted at the end of the chapter) **  
People staring at Mysti, teachers calling the office, and my smug expression. Finally, the office sent out a note to the rest of my teachers about the dog to avoid any more calls.

**********************************************  
At lunch when I walked in the loud chatter turned into a low mumble. I rolled my eyes at thier behavior. I walked to the only empty table and sat down-I hadn't made any friends and didn't plan to. As I sat down the mumbling got louder,as if they were surprised I sat here.  
I picked at my food. I wasn't particularly hungry. Eventually I gave my food to Mysti. She never did like dog food anyway.

Then Mysti froze her hair on end. Just like that day at the park. I froze too, scaning the room for the cause of Mysti's reaction.  
People were staring at me, I was staring at Mysti and Mysti was staring at the door. Suddenly she stood hair bristled,and she was growling furiosly, coiled to spring.  
Some kids at nearby tables moved away out of fear. I stood up now and touched the middle of her forehead to remind her where we were again. That's when the door opened.

* * *

**yes im evil and i know it. btw if you dont know whose going to walk through the door......my friend, i will find you and slap you. aaaaaaanyway when Mysti talks from now on it will be in _iltalic _also sorry i took so long to update my teachers are MURDERING me with projects and home work. and Ideas people. ooooh! also you dont have to reveiw but i would like to know how i did.**

Bella's schedule

1st-english  
2nd-trigonometry  
3rd-computers class  
4th-science  
lunch  
5th-biology(as always)  
6th-spanish  
7th-gym


End file.
